


Trapped

by gwangsuk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, I love you Doyoungie, M/M, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, school sex, what am I writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwangsuk/pseuds/gwangsuk
Summary: Doyoung and Jaehyun are both trapped. crossposted in aff





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT AM I WRITING. I FINISHED THIS STORY FOR 45 MINUTES SO I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S GOOD OR NOT.

Jaehyun is smart. Everyone knows it. Doyoung is also smart. And everyone knows it too. They are the biggest rival in the school. Although they are rivals, they always stick together since they are childhood friends. Even they live next to each other! Jaehyun is so popular at school as he is being smart and handsome, but he is a free person. While Doyoung is popular at school because he is smart and cute, and also he is the Student Council's Vice-President. Then who is the president? Of course it's Jaehyun. Jaehyun always knows his ways. He can do everything. Doyoung also can do everything. Well, there is an exception. Jaehyun can control Doyoung as his will but Doyoung can't control Jaehyun.

.

"J-Jae please s-stop! We are at t-the council room!" Doyoung whimpered as Jaehyun trapped him by the wall and desperately leaving marks on Doyoung's neck. "Have locked the door," Jaehyun said as he starts kissing Doyoung. "Mmmmpphhh!!"  
"Ouch! What the hell are you doing Doyoungie?" Jaehyun brushes his finger against his lips as he saw a bruise there. "So now, you dare to bite my lips?" Jaehyun asked in an angry tone as Doyoung looks at the floor avoiding Jaehyun's gaze. "LOOK AT ME!" Jaehyun shouted and Doyoung immediately looks at Jaehyun. "Do you want the whole school to know about what a good slut you are huh?" Jaehyun asked while looking right into Doyoung's eyes. "N-no! Please don't!" Doyoung begged when Jaehyun opens his phone showing a video of him. Yes, showing the video of Jaehyun fucking him merciless and his cry and begs to let Jaehyun allows him to cum.

His cheeks started to get red and he gets embarassed immediately. How can he not? Jaehyun is the one who put the fucking aphrodisac inside of Doyoung's drink and waiting patiently to fuck Doyoung as he recorded their sex to threat Doyoung with it. "Are you going to be a good slut only for me or do you want the whole school to fuck you?" Jaehyun asked Doyoung once more. Doyoung only whimpered a please.

"Hey Doyoungie, I'll let you off this time, I'm not gonna fuck you this time, come here, sit on my lap," Jaehyun said as Doyoung obediently follows his order. "Wait, pull your pants and boxer down. I'm not gonna fuck you don't worry," Jaehyun smirks as Doyoung did the things he asked. Doyoung pulls down his boxer slowly almost like teasing him, but deep inside he knows that Doyoung will never did that unless he asked him to do it. Jaehyun unzip his pants and pulls his boxer down and let his erection springs up. He lays down on the sofa as he said, "Doyoungie c'mon on all fours and start sucking me." Doyoung did what he asked. "Hey put your ass in front of my face and lower your ass a lil bit, okay just right," Jaehyun says as he start gropping Doyoung's asscheek as Doyoung sucks his erection. Jaehyun spreads his asscheek and find his favorite pink hole. He licks his lips just right before he start licking on Doyoung's hole. "Keep going Doyoungie," Jaehyun murmured as he sticks his tongue inside Doyoung's hole.

"Mmmmpphhh!"  
"Let out your moan, nobody's gonna hear us," Jaehyun said as he continue licking Doyoung's hole. He pushes two of his fingers in and start scissoring his inside. As Doyoung continue sucking him, Doyoung feels a cold substance is going inside his asshole. It's a lube coated fingers. Doyoung let out a pop sound as he stops sucking Jaehyun. "You said that you're not going to fuck me!" Doyoung protested. "Shut up and suck my cock you little slut, or you'll know what will I do," Jaehyun snapped. Doyoung cried as he start sucking Jaehyun again. Jaehyun then pressed something inside Doyoung. "I'm keeping my promise not to fuck you except you want me to, but in exchange I'm putting this vibrator in. If you take it off or if you try pleasuring yourself, you'll get the consequences," Jaehyun said with a smirk as he push the vibrator deep inside Doyoung. He then took the remote control and start testing it.

"MMMHHH!!" Doyoung moans at Jaehyun's erection as Jaehyun set the vibrator to max. "Oh and you can't cum unless I said so. Well, except if you want everyone to see how you wet your pants while begging me to let you cum desperately," Jaehyun laughs as he turns off the vibrator. "C'mon make me cum and you're done, you can go back to the class," Jaehyun said as Doyoung bobs his head while sucking and twirling his tongue so that Jaehyun can cum faster. Jaehyun grips his blonde hair as he feels Jaehyun's erection throbbing reminding him that Jaehyun will come soon. Jaehyun then grips his hair tighter to let his erection go deeper and release his load inside Doyoung's mouth. Doyoung stays in silent as he looks at Jaehyun. "Swallow 'em," Jaehyun said as he understand Doyoung. And Doyoung swallows it. "C'mon let's get back to class," Jaehyun said as he helps Doyoung wearing his uniform. And they both walks back to the class together.

.

Doyoung continue on focussing on the group that presents in front of the class while taking notes. Jaehyun who sits next to him didn't do anything and he looks at Doyoung with a how-can-you-concentrate-on-this-boring-thing look. Doyoung doesn't care, he doesn't even spare a glance at Jaehyun. When it's finally Jaehyun's group's turn, Doyoung sighed as he feels Jaehyun standing up going in front. As they start the presentation Jaehyun grinned at Doyoung who is focusing at taking notes. "Ngh!" Doyoung quickly shuts his mouth as he is surprised by the sudden vibration inside of him. He looks at Jaehyun who is standing in front, giving him a smirk. He holds back his moan as Jaehyun switch the vibrator in to a greater level. As Jaehyun finished his presentation while enjoying Doyoung's facial expression, he turns off the vibrator.

When it is Doyoung's turn he started smirking as Doyoung stand with a small vibration inside his ass. "Fuck you Jung Jaehyun," he cursed slightly as he walks in front. As the presentation starts, Jaehyun also starts teasing Doyoung by switching the vibrator to a higher level. When Doyoung can't take it anymore, he falls down because his legs are going weak with the vibration inside his ass. "Are you okay, Doyoung?" Mrs. Park asked Doyoung as Doyoung answered, "It's okay, I'm just a little bit sick." Mrs. Park then said, "Jung Jaehyun can you take Kim Doyoung to the infirmary?" Jaehyun then stands up and answered, "sure," as he carried Doyoung— bridal style leaving his classmates and Mrs. Park in shock. "I'm taking him to the infirmary Mrs," Jaehyun smiled to Mrs. Park as he walks to the infirmary while carrying Doyoung who closes his face with both of his hands out of embarrassment.

"I- I can walk on my own," Doyoung said as Jaehyun continued carrying him. "Oh? You can walk on your own while your legs gave up on pleasure?" Jaehyun asked in a smirk as he looks at Doyoung's face carefully. He then kisses Doyoung's neck as he is getting near to the infirmary. He opens the door and sees no one. He then lays Doyoung in one of the bed and locks the infirmary door checking that no one's there. He then when back to the bed where Doyoung lays. "My sweet Doyoungie, do you need a help? Or do you want me to do something for you?" Jaehyun asked as he begins to nip Doyoung's neck and biting slowly and Doyoung's neck making sure to leave some marks. "Tell daddy what you need," Jaehyun said. And Doyoung can't hold it back anymore.

"P-Please fuck m-me, daddy," Doyoung whimpered. "Good boy, or maybe I can call you bunny? Or sweetheart? Or maybe you love it when I call you baby?" Jaehyun asked as Doyoung shakes his head impatiently as if he asked Jaehyun to hurry. Jaehyun always takes it slow. He loves watching Doyoung suffer. He loves hearing Doyoung crying and begging him. He loves to look at Doyoung's face no matter what is Doyoung doing. Even when Doyoung puts a serious face, he thinks that it's cute. There is only one reason why Jaehyun did this. It's because he wants Doyoung all for his own. He doesn't like it when Doyoung is with someone else.

Doyoung is ready to please Jaehyun. Well, it's all because of Jaehyun planning to release the video of him fucking Doyoung. Like hell he would do that. He wants to have Doyoung all for himself and he wants the whole world to fucking hear Doyoung is his. To hear Doyoung shouting his name. "Well, well– I thought that you don't want to be fucked, my princess?" Jaehyun teases Doyoung as he starts to strip Doyoung. "I- I can't cum u-unless you f-fuck me," Doyoung cried desperately. "Sure because your sweet and wet hole is all mine, no one could ever pleasure you like I did," Jaehyun said as he pulls the vibrator out of Doyoung's ass and start rubbing the tip of his cock on Doyoung's enterance.

"J-Jaehyun please," Doyoung begs as tears starts falling from his eyes. He is so desperate and needy right now. He doesn't fucking care if it's Jaehyun right now, he needs him, he needs Jaehyun. A loud sound of slap on the ass is heard as Doyoung cried in pain while screaming, "I'M SORRY DADDY!" He doesn't even fucking care if the whole school knows if he is such a good slut. He doesn't even care about anything right now, he needs Jaehyun. "What should I do with you baby?" Jaehyun asked in confusion in pretend. Doyoung starts crying again as Jaehyun pushes inside him, but Jaehyun is not moving and Jaehyun is gripping his waist tight so that he can't move. "How about you scream my name first?" Jaehyun asks Doyoung as he started massaging Doyoung's asscheek while slapping it slowly. "JAEHYUN DADDY PLEASE JUST FUCK ME NOW, I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING YOUR SLUT FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE, JUST FUCKING FUCK ME DADDY!!" Doyoung screams out loud and Jaehyun is very satisfied with Doyoung's scream. Doyoung doesn't care either about if any of his friends will heard or spreads a rumor.

Jaehyun starts moving slowly but in a steady pace as Doyoung starts bucking his hips. Jaehyun wants to take it slow but it seems that Doyoung is impatient. So, Jaehyun isn't hesitant to take him rough. Jaehyun thrust wildly inside Doyoung, making the bed creaks and making Doyoung's body going back and forth as he continue to fuck Doyoung deeper in each thrust. Doyoung keep screaming 'daddy' and 'Jaehyun' all the time that he lost count. Well both of them didn't care right now. Doyoung and Jaehyun are both desperate for release. And that's when Jaehyun hit Doyoung's prostate dead on, making Doyoung scream a loud, "JAEHYUNNIE!" And Jaehyun continued hitting that spot repeatedly until Doyoung begs, "Please let me c-cum daddy!" And of course Jaehyun thrust even faster as he heard Doyoung. "Don't touch yourself, I want you to cum untouch," Jaehyun says as he feels himself is near too. "J-Jae I'm going to—" "Go ahead baby, cum for me," Jaehyun cuts of Doyoung as Doyoung shoots his loads on his chest and stomache while Jaehyun still keeps on thrusting inside Doyoung. After a few thrust, Jaehyun came inside Doyoung and fills Doyoung's inside with his semen. "I would love it if my semen stays inside of you for days and soon you'll be pregnant with my kids and we can live as a family together," Jaehyun says as he kisses Doyoung's lips while sucking on the bottom lip while hugging Doyoung's waist.

"I love you, Doyoung"  
"Hmm love you too Jaehyunnie"

.

Well the truth is Doyoung never cares about the video. He doesn't care if every people in the entire world sees him like that. It means that he is belonged to Jaehyun and Jaehyun is only his. Well it's all Jaehyun's trap. And he fell too deep inside of Jaehyun's trap and fell in love with Jaehyun. And Jaehyun who sets his on trap, fell inside his own trap because of Doyoung. And that's how they fell for each other.

 

.

 

Bonus?

 

 

"Jae?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to lock out the students who needs to get inside the infirmary?"

"Oh. I totally forgot because you're just too sexy"

"Shut up!"

"It's almost hometime, pack your bags, let's go home. By the way, I'm going to jump from my window to your window later, so open it"

"Sure. Are you going to sleepover?"

"Yeah, I'm going to fuck you all night long like rabbits in heat"

"GO AWAY YOU PERVERT"

"Well who is the one screaming daddy's name just now?"

"I didn't say that!"

"JAEHYUN DADDY PLEASE JUST FUCK ME NOW, I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING YOUR SLUT FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE, JUST FUCKING FUCK ME DADDY!!"

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU RECORD IT?!"

"I have my ways"

"Delete it! Give it to me!"

"Nope, cause it's another blackmail material"

"You always blackmailed me!"

"Because you won't be obedient if I don't blackmailed you"

"What?"

"Well I don't mind you trying resisting me in my bed tho. In the end you'll still scream my name"

"Shut up horny ass"

"Well I like your ass"

"Wouldn't you just shut up already?!"

"Love you baby"

"Stupid.....

 

I love you too"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

END.


End file.
